In the existing semiconductor process, the desired dot-like nano-structure is typically fabricated by means of the dot-like particle source, such as the laser beam, the electron beam and the ion beam, in combination with the deposition and reaction of a precursor gas.
The lithography process has been well-developed for the formation of two-dimensional nano-structure, and by means of which a designed and desired two-dimensional wiring pattern could be completely and accurately copied onto a substrate or wafer. The designed pattern needs to be fabricated onto a photo mask, and is then projected to the substrate or wafer by means of optical imaging, where only the lights, emitting from the dot-like source, through the transparent area of the photo mask could be transmitted through the lens and imaged on the surface of the substrate or wafer. In addition, it is also applicable to apply a photosensitive material onto the substrate, so that the desired pattern could be formed thereon by being exposed to a focused ion beam (FIB).
The achievable resolution, i.e. the line width, of the electron beam or ion beam is approximately 15 nm, and hence the electron beam or ion beam possesses a technical potential in producing the nano-structure of a decreased size. Nevertheless, it is known that a great amount of heat would be generated while the focused electron beam or ion beam passes through the photo mask, resulting in a distortion of the image, and accordingly the characteristics of the fabricated nano-structure would be seriously damaged. While applying the focused electron beam or ion beam in the fabrication of two-dimensional nano-structure, in this case, it needs to precisely control the move of the FIB to correspond to the substrate, which is moved in the x-direction and in the y-direction, so that the precursor gas would react therewith and thereby the desired two-dimensional nano-structure is formable on a desired position on the substrate. Such technique is disadvantageous in not only the difficulty in the precise control for the FIB but a relatively long period of fabrication, and thus has a limited application and development so far.
On the other hand, the well-developed lithography process makes it achievable to fabricate the desired two-dimensional patterns on large scale. Nevertheless, the application of such a process is still limited since the achievable resolution thereof is uncompetitive, e.g. the line width is up to 90 nm.
For overcoming the mentioned drawbacks existing in the conventional techniques, a novel method and device for fabricating the nano-structure with a patterned particle beam is provided in the present invention, where the desired two-dimensional nano-structure is directly fabricated with a generated patterned focused ion beam. In comparison with the existing technique, the fabrication according to the present invention is more simplified and applicable.